


Donation Incentive

by Eula



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Masturbation, Muscles, Slight fluff, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, dark skin, live streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Having become a famous camgirl, Angie enjoys the adoration of fans from all over the world. Little does she know that her biggest fan, and the fan that would change her life the most, lived right next door.Follow For More Info:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Donation Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> That summary makes it sound like a different story than this actually is. No this isn't a super fluffy, long term writing ship-fic. Sorry, gamers.
> 
> Commissioned by @IbukiBaeoda on Twitter.
> 
> (Futanari, Streaming, Exhibitionism, Muscles)

"Good evening, my followers! Please forgive the delay. Your divine instructor has experienced some technical difficulties on her end. Your patience will be paid back with the gift of spectacle!"

The "Stream Starting Soon" graphic that Angie Yonaga had put up dissipated into a view from her webcam, the preview displaying on her second monitor off to the side. She leaned forward from her comfy chair to make sure everything was crystal clear.

Displayed on this preview and being streamed to around 2,000 concurrent viewers was Angie, or better known by her online pseudonym Angel, sitting in a supportive, high-backed chair with soft, colorful lights illuminating the space of her apartment bedroom. The camera angle afforded a full view of her body, showcasing every inch of her mostly exposed caramel brown skin. The scarce areas of her body that weren't visible were covered up by a less-than-conservative coastal bikini top and a similarly frilly swimsuit bottom that clung to her lithe body, unobstructed by many curves other than her notably wide hips.

The streamer's eyes hung on the feed for a bit longer than she needed to, noting that she looked particularly cute today as she blinked back into focus.

"Yes, yes!" she cheered. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Atua will get angry if you aren't~!"

The lively chat rapidly crawled across her stream, her trained eyes picking and choosing which comments to read.

_YES! I caught the stream!_

_heeeey, Angel~ :3 :3 :3_

_Wait, this isn't Sunday school...?_

_rofl wtf is Atooa :monolul:_

"Oh, it looks like we have some new patrons here in our humble stream!" Angie said, not recognizing that last comment for its antagonistic nature. "Atua is an all-powerful protector of everyone! He is the doting grandfather at the dinner table and the horrible storm for the sinners! We must praise Atua every day through mediums like bodily offerings, chanting, (maybe some small sacrifices here and there), and of course gatherings of prayer like this stream!"

The chat rolled by with a fresh wave of comments. 

_Yaas! Praise be! :prayhands: :prayhands: :prayhands:_

_Listen lady, I'm just here to jack off._

_Go off sis! Tell em. :chibiatua:_

_But I'm Jewish..._

_Sounds sus_

Angie could feel the apprehension in some of the comments. So with a smug grin, she went for the move that never failed to convert even the most stubborn of sticklers.

"Aaaand, when Atua is feeling the most generously generous, he bestows upon his most loyal servants a wonderful gift!"

In a faux yawn, Angie stretched her entire body out, laying down across the arms of her chair before flipping her body, letting her now internet-famous bubble butt be shown in fabulous 4K (if you were a tier 3 subscriber, of course.) She rested her chin on her arm cutely and let her feet dangle offscreen as she showed off her booty, the angle she was sitting at previously causing the thin fabric of her bikini to ride up her ass and disappear between her cheeks.

_*Anon just donated $7.50*_

_Let's gooooo :angellewd:_

_No tanlines, smh :pensive:_

_Consider me converted._

_*Anon just donated $5*_

_made it just in time_

_:angellewd: :angellewd: :angellewd: :angellewd: :angellewd: :angellewd:_

"Aww! I can see that you all enjoy the gifts that Atua has given me! Perhaps you would like it even more if I did... this~"

With expert grace, she lifted her body up just a touch before shaking her ass for the people on the other side of the camera. She let it wiggle back and forth, her assflesh moving in an alluring rhythm before moving her up and down, twerking her butt like a pro. The way she bounced her ass like a stripper even made herself feel warm, getting her in the mood to continue streaming all night if her body would allow her.

Angie managed to tear her eyes away from her own bubbly ass to check on her stream. The meager viewer count now skyrocketed to about 12,000 viewers, all hounding to see the foreign girl get off for them. The chat had become a blur that she couldn't discern well from this angle. Interspersed in the chat messages were highlighted comments paired with a cute ding, signifying that someone had donated to her. The colors of the highlights denoted the amount. From her view, she saw lots of blue comments, showing that her chat was more than willing to donate at least $5 bucks to her so early in the night.

And I haven't even taken off my underwear yet, she thought smugly. Tonight is going to be a night filled with Atua's praises and dirty tissues~

"Thank you all for your kind words and donations!" she said aloud. "These will all do wonders to boost Atua's morale on days when he is feeling saddened by his favorite shows. Do you all like when I show off my butt to you?"

She added a slight flourish at the question, shaking her ass so hard that her body wasn't touching the chair for a brief period. After a second's delay, the chat replied with uproarious agreement, with a few more donations sprinkled in here and there.

"Well, what if I were to do this...~?"

A hand that was sitting on the chair's armrest reached back and gripped the top of her bikini bottom. With slow, anguishing movements, she pulled the fabric back and forth, seemingly indecisive on where to fully pull the swimsuit. Teasingly, she pulled it towards her, giving herself a wedgie while drawing attention to her round, plush ass even more.

_god yes pleeeeease_

_:angellewd: :angellewd: :angellewd:_

_No!!! Other way!!!_

_*Anon just donated $3*_

_I need dat ass now_

"It looks like you all take issue with the way I am presenting my bottom. I'm sorry, but Atua's will guilds my hand. Perhaps if someone were to donate in the yellow zone, that would sway his decision...~" To sweeten the deal, Angie pulled on her bikini even more while rotating her body towards the camera. As she wiggled her butt, her viewers were able to catch glimpses of her swimsuit fabric pressing tightly against her obscured asshole and less obscured pussy, which was an easily visible cameltoe accented by the light colors of the fabric contrasting against her tanned skin.

_Gladly!_

_:monolul: As if :monolul:_

_#mystreameristoxic_

_pussssssy_

_someone please donate_

_Sounds like a scam to me._

_*Anon just donated $15*_

_*Anon just donated $10*_

_YES!_

_*Anon just donated $10*_

"Excellent! Angel's heart goes out to all of you! You are all such wonderful disciples! Atua seems to agree~"

With her ass now fully pointed to the camera thanks to the movement of her swiveling chair, she shimmied her butt side to side as she pulled her underwear in the reverse direction. She spread her legs a bit to help with the removal process. With fluid movements, she pulled the scrap of fabric down her thighs and off of one leg before and mostly off the other, catching the waistband with her toes before reversing her position and sitting on her butt to face the camera just a bit more naked than before.

Comments and donations went haywire as she let chat get a full view of her Polynesian pussy.

With a wink, she used two perfectly manicured fingers to spread her pussy to the audience. Hiding behind her tanned, puffy pussy lips were her beautifully pink folds that were already damp from showing herself off to the world. As she held open her pussy for a very generous audience, she took two fingers from her other hand and slid them into her mouth, giggling as she sensually wrapped her lips around her digits and wet them up.

Slowly pulling her fingers out of her mouth and dragging them across her tongue, she brought them back down to her pussy and circled her fingertips around her clit. She bit her lips as her first moan of the night echoes through the room in tandem with the chorus of donation chimes. She looked straight into the camera as her circling movements around her sensitive nub slowly moved downwards towards her entrance.

She used her free hand to cup her modest chest through her bikini as she slipped her two fingers inside of her, drawing out an even naughtier moan from the faux priestess as she pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her body slowly slouched in her chair, allowing viewers to get a clearer view of her wet, dripping pussy getting finger fucked as well as her dark, winking asshole that was only hinted at before. All the while, she got friskier with her tits, her teasing letting the dark circles of her areola show behind the small triangles of fabric while her nipples could be clearly seen through the swimsuit, perky and hard.

_*Anon just donated $10*_

_*Anon just donated $4*_

_*Anon just donated $6.9*_

_Fuck yeeeeeeees_

_*Anon just donated $5*_

_:angellewd: :jerking_off:_

_*Anon just donated $15*_

_So hot!!!_

"Oh my," Angie said, her fingers picking up speed as she deftly untied her top, exposing her cute chest and hazelnut dark nipples while pinching and groping them even more. "Thank you all to my-Mmm!-my wonderful donors! I hope you are all enjoying the show~!"

_*Anon just donated $15*_

_*Anon just donated $15*_

_*Anon just donated $15*_

* * *

"Mmm! God! Fuck yeah, I am..."

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone was greatly enjoying themselves in an apartment neighboring Angie's.

Tenko Chabashira rushed home immediately as soon as she saw the notification that Angel was streaming. She didn't care that she was in the middle of aikido practice, she could make that up any day. But Tenko near obsessively prided herself on never missing her favorite camgirl live.

Worried she would miss a second of the broadcast, she hustled straight to her room and clicked through to catch the start right on time. She didn't even care that she still had her school uniform on or that her headphones weren't plugged in. Her roommate was out right now and she needed to enjoy this now.

As soon as the feed faded to Angel's perfect features, Tenko could already feel her body melt. For the better part of two years, she'd obsessed over this girl. No matter how many times she watched her, she still felt her infatuation flare up, as well as something else in particular flare up.

Before she made herself fully comfortable on her chair, Tenko reached down and wiggled out of her panties, breathing a sigh of relief as her dirty secret could finally be exposed. She wasted no time in wrapping her hand around her 14-inch futa cock, grunting like a man as shockwaves were sent through her body at just the simple touch.

As the stream progressed, she forgot all about how she resented her cock for making her feel and think like a degenerate male, how her grapeftuit-sized nuts made most panties almost impossible to wear, how her libido is so through the roof that her bulbous cock head leaks precum at the worst possible times and she has to sneak off to the bathroom and masturbate like a sex-crazed pervert. All she could think about was how amazing it felt to jack off with her girlcock to this gorgeous woman.

As soon as Angel started fingering herself with those sexy eyes staring deep into her soul, she felt her resolve shatter. She used one shaky hand to mouse her way to the "Donation" icon, letting the computer find her card information she'd saved into the site and donating a wave of $15 yellow zone tiers, hoping the multiple donations would draw the love of her life's attention.

"Ah! Goodness!" Tenko's heart fluttered as this seemed to get a reaction from the silver-haired goddess. "So many yellow zones so quickly! This must be from the same-ghha!-Anon trying to share his love! Thank you, Anon, for donating to Atua! I'll show my love for both you and Atua through my naughty deeds~"

Angel's fingers became a blur as she finger banged herself into her chair, her petite body rocking from the impact of her fingers pleasuring her cunt. Tenko unabashedly moaned louder as she picked up the speed of her jacking off as well, more than content that Angel noticed her and was maybe getting off to her.

Angel's moans filled the room through her egregiously loud computer speakers as she announced that she was close to cumming, much to the delight of chat and Tenko. The martial arts master shuddered as the grip on her cock became messier and wilder, her desire to cum with Angel in conflict with how good her body was feeling and causing her to shake like a withdrawing addict. Her tongue lulled out of her mouth and her eyes crossed slightly as she tried to focus just on Angel and her sopping wet pussy, imagining what it would be like to fuck her for hours on end...

"Whoops! Nyaha, looks like my fingers slipped!"

With a playful motion, she pulled her fingers out of her cunt, a trail of her clear quim still connecting her fingers to her pussy. She held her glistening hand up, separating her fingers and letting the web of her cum that formed droop and fall into her palm.

"Silly me, I guess I can't finish just yet. But don't worry, my devoted followers! I'll have a special surprise waiting for you when I get back! Toodle-oo!"

She absentmindedly moved her moistened fingers to her mouth and started sucking them as she leaned over and hit a button on her stream manager, transitioning the live feed to an adorable "Be Right Back" graphic accompanied by music specifically designed not to be taken down for copyright reasons.

Even though Tenko had nothing to fap to, she couldn't stop her hand from moving over the massive surface of her cock. She gritted her as she tried, but her boundless horny impulses drove her hand to move even faster, causing her to get closer and closer to climax.

* * *

Angie hopped out of her seat, swirling her tongue around the fingers in her mouth and enjoying her sweet honey as she walked away from her setup. She passed her bed and walked out of her room into the hall that led to her kitchenette. She was giddy as she walked, imagining all the fun things she can do with the new dildo that she ordered.

But as she walked through her hall, her subconscious perked up as she heard an all too familiar sound.

_Boop-Ding!_

She could've sworn she just heard the distinctive chime of her donation message.

But I'm positive I muted my computer before I left, she wondered.

_Boop-Ding!_

There it was again. This time, she had a better feel for where the sound had come from. Bewildered, she leaned in closer to her wall, pressing her ear against the surface.

Sure enough, she heard more of those chimes at random intervals. And if she listened closer, she could hear the music she had set for her stream. And if she focused and listened even closer, she could hear the sounds of breathy, deep, lustful moaning pounding through the wall.

While Angie wasn't necessarily a genius, she was smart enough to put these pieces together. A wicked grin spread across her face as a lightbulb of an idea flickered in her head.

* * *

The thumping of the electronic waiting music and the dings of donations filling the room did nothing to quell Tenko's furious masturbation. She had resigned herself to not being able to stop and grabbed a tissue from her desk, getting ready for the inevitable. She didn't dare rewind the stream to replay Angel fingering herself for fear of the girl coming back with the "special surprise" she mentioned. So she closed her eyes and filled her thoughts with nothing but Angel.

She thought about the stream she just watched, the pictures Angel would post on the subscription site she paid top dollar towards, the lewd fan arts that Tenko saved, eventually leading to her imagination running wild, envisioning the islander getting fucked in all manner of ways on Tenko's futa cock. Her heartbeat quickened as her abs and forearm strained from exertion, her climax coming way faster than she thought it would, her consciousness going a bit hazy at its edges as the girl felt her release rush her.

A sudden and sharp knock on her apartment door snapped her out of her delirium. With an embarrassing amount of willpower, she moved her hand away from her cock and pressed it against her desk in a fist, forcing herself to stop fapping.

Her horniness temporarily subsided as she realized the situation she was in. Panicking, she finally realized how loud her volume was and fumbled over her computer to silence it. She then bolted from her chair in a flustered mess, the many ideas of who was at the door racing through her.

It could've been her roommate who was locked out, it could be a neighbor complaining about the noise, or worst of all, their landlord getting on her ass about not paying rent on time, again.

Her anxieties came to a head as a second round of knocks sounded, causing her to scamper to the door even quicker.

"Hello yes I'm here I'm sorry about the noise please don't evict me!"

She opened the doorway in an anxiety-ridden mess, looking out to the person knocking.

The list of possible people who could've knocked on her door was shredded, burned, and liquified as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"So... You're a fan of my work, no?"

Tenko's eyes widened to plates as she looked down to see Angel, the girl she was just fapping to. Her heart felt like it stopped, as if the only way this could be real was if she were dead and this was heaven. The star was standing in the apartment hall stark naked except for a long, yellow coat that looked haphazardly thrown on. Her dark thighs were stained with pussy juice leftover from when she was shlicking herself moments ago.

"I didn't expect my neighbor to be so cute~ You are a tall woman indeed! And very muscul..."

Angel's eyes, which were originally locked onto Tenko's face, slowly traced down her body, eyeing her up like candy before they stopped at her waist. Her eyes, too, widened in shock, and Tenko's soul dropped as she figured out why.

Still standing at full mast and dripping precum onto the hallway carpet like a faucet, Tenko's girldick was completely exposed, her tented skirt doing nothing to hide her shame. And what's more embarrassing was the tissue paper stuck to her cock head, her prejizz staining it darker and darker with each throb of her fat dick.

Desperately, Tenko threw her hands over her pelvis and tried to cover up her dick with the comparatively small length of fabric her skirt provided. She only failed in making her cock more pronounced, showing off that her skirt was useless in hiding her fat shedick. Her face beaming in a blush, she gave up and tried to simply hide it with her hands, or as much of it as she could before she even attempted to speak.

"Oh! Uh, well... I'm so sorry-um... You're Angel...!"

Her misfiring brain, overwhelmed with equal measures of embarrassment and awe, was only capable of getting out that jumble of words before she shut her mouth entirely, afraid to speak anymore. She didn't want to dig her own grave even further with her idol, who she assumed hated her now after seeing her fat, ugly, female cock. She closed her eyes and felt the sting of tears well up before a tiny giggle broke her downward spiral.

"Nyaha~ Yes, I am Angel! And you are drop-dead adorable...~!"

Angel's words of praise hit Tenko like a truck before a feeling of unadulterated stimulation hit her like a freight train. Her deep, needy moan bounced through the hallways as she felt a soft hand wrap around her dick.

She looked down to see Angel, completely enraptured by her cock. She had never seen this look on her during her streams. She looked hungry, fiery, burning with a passion that was only shown in shadows on the internet. She'd be intimidated if she wasn't writhing at the feeling of her dick being touched by someone who wasn't her.

The pressure on her dick only intensified as Angel's hand tugged on it, yanking her forward as if her cock was a leash. The streamer led her by her dick out of her own apartment, pulling her into the hall and shutting the door for her as she merrily made her way forward, as if she wasn't almost completely naked and groping a futa. Luckily, no one was in the hall to see either of their exposed bodies. Angel probably wouldn't have minded either way.

Tenko's mind was awash with confusion and pleasure as she was led into what was presumably Angel's apartment. She didn't have time to take in the sights as the shorter girl closed and locked the door behind them and rushed them deeper into the apartment, precum dripping onto Angel's hands and soaking into the floor with each step.

Eventually, Angel led the poor futa into a room she was very intimate with. Angel pulled her all the way to the bed and made her sit on it with a light push to her chest. Tenko finally could take deep, placating breaths as she soaked in her surroundings.

Angel's bedroom was a bit smaller than the cameras made it out to be. The bed adorned with colorful, floral sheets pressed to the corner of the room was full when she couldn've sworn it was a queen. Looking around, she saw multicolored fairy lights hanging from the walls, occasionally shifting from color to color. She looked to the corner on the other side of the room, spotting her computer setup, her twin monitors sitting on top of a very clean desk space. She caught a glimpse of the stream control window, and her heart dropped even more than it already had. That combined with noticing a small camera aiming at her from the foot of Angel's bed made her very self-conscious, bringing herself into a fetal position to hide her body.

"Hmm?" Angel inquired. "What is the matter?"

Tenko refused to speak aloud, instead motioning with her hand for Angel to step closer. The idol did so, leaning her head closer to Tenko.

God, Tenko thought woozily. Even her ears are cute.

"Are, um..." Tenko whispered. "The cameras aren't on, right? They can't hear us?"

"Oh, so that is your concern. It is okay! My followers cannot hear or see you! Well, for now, at least."

Tenko's face reddened with renewed nerves, refusing to disentangle herself from the ball she'd made despite Angel's earlier praise.

"F-for now? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, whoopsie! I must've forgotten to explain! Can you blame me, though? You've got me all excited, miss..."

"Um... Tenko. Tenko Ch-chabashira."

"Tenko! What an amazing name! If Atua were to have a sixth kid, that offspring would most assuredly be named Tenko. You seem to be very familiar with my online name, but if you wish you may call me Angie!"

Tenko's heart beat wildly, feeling as if learning Angel's real name was an amazing privilege. This wave of satisfaction distracted her from the dread she felt at Angie's previous insinuation, but only momentarily.

"Like I was saying, I want you to be my special guest on stream tonight!"

If her brain was plugged into a heart monitor display, a loud, droning beep would drown out the occasional donation dings as Tenko's brain flatlined.

"You... wha-?"

"I mean I want you to fuck me, silly!" Angie beamed. "Use that heavenly cock of yours to pound my pussy! Bend me over and give me your love like a prostitute! Show me how big a fan you are of me in front of thousands of people!"

A small part of Tenko's brain screamed out that this wasn't a good idea, that exposing her secret to so many people would ruin her. In protest, her dick throbbed between her toned, pressed-together thighs as she listened to her crush describe how she could get dicked down. She'd heard this kind of raunchy language from the streamer before, but never had it been direct at her and her alone. It made Tenko feel strangely empowered about an aspect of herself that she'd tried to keep hidden for as long as she knew. Still, that small, nagging part of her brain had reservations.

"Fuck you? I-in front of all of those people? I can't do that! I've been trying to keep _this_ a secret."

To illustrate her point, she put her legs down and motioned towards her erect shaft, her tip and thighs smeared with precum from holding them together too long. Angie's eyes dazzled as she stared at it once again, subconsciously licking her lips before answering.

"Oh, that will be no problem! One second please."

Angel walked towards her nightstand, reaching around and tugging her yellow coat off to expose her fully nude body to Tenko in person for the first time. The islander hung the clothing on a coat rack and bent over to open a drawer in her nightstand, half-aware that Tenko was staring at her booty the entire time.

"Ahah! Here it is. You can put this on and your identity will be super-duper safe!"

Angie handed Tenko a cloth face mask with a cat face emoticon printed onto it. Tentatively, Tenko brought the mask up to her face, checking that it did fit while catching a whiff of Angie's wonderfully natural smell in the fabric.

"I... guess this could work. I don't know, though..."

"Well, if you cannot decide, then maybe the knowledge that you are helping Atua by contributing your body to his fundraising will lighten your spirits as you perform your godly task~!"

Admittedly, as Tenko's mind dueled over identity preservation and getting to rail the love of her life, Atua wasn't a factor she put much thought into. She never really believed in Atua much like most of her audience. She was only there to worship the goddess that spreads her pussy for thousands. The apprehension still shown in her face caused Angie to continue.

"Aaaaand, since you are working with me, I will be more than happy to share a portion of the total donations with you!"

Tenko sat on the bed, struggling with indecision. While, yes, her lifelong reservations about her body were crippling enough to make her want to reject Angel's offer, she knew she'd hate herself even more than she already did if she passed up this perfect opportunity. Plus, the monetary gain was tempting in its own right.

I mean... Tenko thought. What's the worst that could happen...?

* * *

After ten minutes of her standby message that she designed herself broadcasting, the stream finally faded back into a view of Angel sitting naked in her chair.

_she back :prayhands:_

_?surprise?_

_took ya long enough_

_*Anon just donated $2*_

_GIMME DAT SURPRISE_

_how was the nap?_

"I'm so sorry, my disciples! Angel had a little bit of trouble organizing her surprise. But I'm positive you will all love it!"

The chat, filled with trademark skepticism, reserved judgment until they got to see the surprise for themselves. From their view, Angie looked offscreen and spoke something inaudible away from the mic, seemingly trying to coax something closer.

"Everyone, I want you to meet today's special guest for this stream. Say hello to Aki!"

With small, careful steps forward, Tenko moved into view of the camera, her taller stature making sure the view cut off at around the middle of her masked, blushing face. Her hands were pinned to the front of her crotch, successfully hiding her cock from view for the time being. The viewers didn't seem to mind or even notice her stranger posture as the speed of the scrolling text increased tenfold.

_WOOOOOAH_

_Muscle Mommy :monopog:_

_I wish my boyfriend had abs like that..._

_Crush me in your thighs, please and thank you. :pleading:_

_:eyes: Boobs? :eyes:_

_*Anon just donated $20*_

_Get this girl on stream more._

_10/10, I just nutted_

"Nyaha! It makes my heart sing hearing you sing Aki's praises! But what if I told you she's been endowed by Atua in a very special way? Come on, Aki, can you please show the audience what I mean?"

Tenko's beat red face looked from the dizzyingly fast chat, who were all more than positive of her body so far, to Angie. Her sparkling silver eyes looked up at her, shining with a genuine pleading quality that she had never seen in the streamer before. The look melted her heart and weakened her resolve as she moved her arms away from her crotch with the help of Angel's hands around her waist. Suddenly, her fat dick was throbbing for the world to see. She closed her eyes, letting blackness fill her vision as she refused to look at the chat's reception of her nasty, horrid, femcock. She resigned herself to thinking that they hated her and that she would have to live as a hermit because everyone on Earth would see her as the horny dick freak...

_Boop-Ding!_

_Boop-Ding!_

_Boop-Ding!_

_Boop-Ding!_

"Wow, thank you all so much! I know, she's a real catch, huh?"

Tenko slowly opened her eyes, daring a peek at the screen to check the comments. Or at least she tried because the chat was an incomprehensible mess of multicolored donations and speed. She was able to parse some of the comments in the brief windows of chat not moving.

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!_

_I don't care if this makes me gay._

_Muscles and cock? Full package._

_Is it right for me to say "trans rights" here? Does that count? Either way, trans rights. :thumbs_up:_

_Thank god they're real._

_God that thing is bigger than mine_

_can i suck :pleading:_

_Angel, you've done it again!_

It was a bit overwhelming for Tenko. The showering of positivity she was getting brought a tear to her eye, her stiff arms unsure of what to do as she let the single tear fall into her mask. She couldn't believe how relieved she felt, like a weight was lifted off of her entire being.

She was brought back to reality by Angie, getting on her knees on her chair and raising herself up so that her face was parallel with hers. She brought a hand to her face and wiped the tear from her face, smiling softly and tapping the tip of her nose with a light "boop" before sitting back down. The entire interaction didn't feel real to her, but her dried face proved otherwise.

"As you can see, Aki is a bit camera shy. So please make sure to say thank you to her and make her feel welcome. I know I will~"

With that, she brought a hand to "Aki's" pulsing cock and daintily ran her hand over the thing, stunning herself with just how small her hand was compared to the monster shaft in front of her. The tanned girl got out of her chair and rolled it off to the side so she could pull Tenko gently into the center of the frame, once again tugging her cock, albeit much gentler this time around.

"Chat, I want you to all do me a favor~" Angie asked this as she walked around Tenko's tense body and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Do not focus on Atua's most gracious gift to Aki, at least not yet. I want you to bask in the rest of her amazing, perfect body with me."

"Her solid, strong, chiseled abs that can protect you during the day and keep you warm at night~"

Angie ran her hands over her six-pack from behind. Tenko shivered, the contact against her hardened flesh unfamiliar to her. She ran a finger through each divet of her muscles, outlining her abs and tracing them gently, using the small amounts of sweat forming on Tenko to leave a slick, shiny trail of her fingertip.

Tenko let out a gasp as she felt something cool touch her upper back.

" _MWAH!"_

Angie pulled her head back just a touch after she laid a nice, big kiss into Tenko's muscular back. She didn't stop there, bringing her head back and peppering her back with several cute kisses. In her desperation, Tenko tried to pitch her moans down to sound more masculine, doing everything she could to hide her identity. But she couldn't stop her groans in general, feeling her body soften at the intimacy.

"Or how about her bust, which would put any woman in her right mind to shame~"

Angie's chocolatey hands traced up her stomach, her own decently sized tits pressing into the small of her back as her hands found her breasts. Tenko's moans grew louder as Angie felt up her generous shelf of titflesh, her fingers sinking into the firm but oh-so malleable skin of her boobs. Her nimble fingers ravished her rack, groping her in areas she didn't even know were sensitive. She was reduced to a moaning mess, her legs threatening to give out on her, and this was before the streamer found her way to her nipples. Angie's kissing lips widened in a devilish grin as she tweaked the nipples of the babe in front of her. She alternated between pinching one and the other, massaging her jiggling, bouncing tits on the offtime.

Tenko sighed as she felt those hands leave her chest, her tits feeling lonely quickly as the girl behind her slid her hands back down her body, all the while laying kisses and licks on her muscular back.

"Can we talk about these wonderful legs as well?"

Angie peeked from behind Tenko's chiseled body to make sure that her lower body was properly in frame. She ignored the chat, the donations, and the fact that she was even streaming at all, getting lost in the adoration she felt for this woman's honed, sexy body. Squatting so that her smaller body was level with her hips, Angie felt up the divets between the muscles in her powerful legs. She bit her lip as she could feel the months and years of training stored in her flesh.

"And we'd all be dummies not to mention her butt!"

Tenko gasped in surprise as she felt a surprising amount of force rotate her in place, begging her feet not to trip over themselves as she looked away from the computer. Her shocked expression quickly dissolved into one of contentment as she felt the same pair of expert hands that felt up her rack go in on her ass.

While not as plush as her titties, Angie was more than enraptured with how firm her booty was. So strong and muscular, with the softest hint of a lady-like bounce. She couldn't help but move her face closer, the gravitational pull she felt drawing her in until she nuzzled a tan cheek against the lighter skin of her butt.

Angie looked directly into the camera as she rubbed her face against the most perfect ass she'd ever seen. From her disadvantaged position, she could glean that chat was loving every second of it. She moved her head down a bit and planted a kiss on her ass, letting Tenko's sweet moans fill her ears and the microphone before kissing her ass up completely. She tried to leave not an inch unloved as she groped the part she wasn't kissing, letting her fingers massage and sink into the flesh of her amazing ass.

"But of course, I'd be doing everyone a disservice if I were to completely ignore her most _prominent_ asset~"

Pulling her face out of Tenko's chiseled shelf of an ass, she gave her butt a little tap on the side, signifying that she wanted her to turn a bit. Blushing but warming up to the situation bit by bit, Tenko rotated her body until the audience could get a wonderful profile view of her beating cock, the shaft pointed directly at Angie's face as she squatted.

Angel smirked as she reached out with an imperceptibly shaky hand, wrapping her cool fingers around the steaming hot cock to her, Tenko's, and the audience's delight. She looked up at the futa, staring into the girl's olive eyes as she began jacking her off for what must have been tens of thousands by now. The foreigner could feel how close Tenko already was, her cock throbbing in her light grip like a beast needing to be let loose. The sheer power behind it made her dazed, astonished at how a woman could have a cock that's so downright sexy for her to jerk off.

Not wanting the fun to be finished too quickly, Angie giggled as she released her grip on Tenko, hearing the girl above her sigh in desperation and need. She let her rest for a bit, making sure that her climax ebbed away before going back in, trying her best to wrap as much of her hand around that thick cock as she could.

Another devilish idea formed in Angie's head as her strokes sped up incrementally. As one hand slid over the skin of Tenko's swelling dickmeat, the other leaned over to her keyboard and typed in commands and prompts like it was nothing. Only sparing a few glances towards her screen to make sure the design was up to her artistic standards, she reformatted her stream to include a progress bar on the top left.

"I just thought of a fun game, everyone!" Angie said, her cute accent a little drowned out by Tenko's repressed moans and the constant trill of the donation chime. "If my lovely followers want to see Aki's cock explode with happiness, all you have to do is pledge your donations to Atua! As soon as we raise $10,000 in donations starting right now, I'll let my assistant blow her wonderful load! As a bonus, the top donor can decide where her messy orgasm will end up on my body~"

Tenko's mind muddled for various obvious reasons, but the one that stuck out to her right now was the ludicrous donation goal.

How the hell am I ever going to cum, she asked in delirium, her body already exerting 110% to make sure she didn't make a mess everywhere. I mean, sure, people are desperately horny and will spend tons of money for stuff like this. I'm kind of an example of that. But $10,000?!?! That's freaking nuts-

Her thought process was abruptly cut off by a barrage of notification chimes filling the, so consistent and grating that Angie had to lean over and lower the volume of the chime down a couple of increments. The number next to the progress part was in a constant state of flux, moving through the intervals numerically like a gas pump counter raised to the nth degree. Displayed next to the rapidly multiplying number was the highest donor and the message they attached with it. No one donor claimed that spot for long, instead the spots rotated out like clockwork.

_*Anon just donated $50*_

_Blow your load on that whore's face._

_*Anon just donated $165*_

_booty_

_*Anon just donated $250*_

_Feet, please._

_*Anon just donated $769*_

_cum on the floor and make Angel lick it up, lol_

And so on and so forth, the values gradually ticking up in value. The donation bar hit the halfway mark before either girl could fully comprehend the absurdity of the situation. Angie had to fall back on the instincts she's built up as a porn streamer, electing not to think at all and instead focus herself entirely on putting on a show.

She looked at the lens of her professional camera and licked her lips as she stroked Tenko's dick faster and faster. She made a point of showing that her fingertips couldn't meet around the girth of the thing as she introduced her second hand into the foreplay, finally wrapping completely around the futa's cock as she put in more effort.

Tenko's sweet, creamy precum leaked out of her in a constant stream, almost as if she was pissing the stuff live on camera. Angie held back the primitive urge to lap all of it up as she incorporated the impromptu lube into her handjob, rubbing her precum into her cockflesh and using it to pick up the pace. She rotated her body so that she was facing the camera, or at least she would have if the length of Tenko's cock didn't stretch across her face and block her vision.

"Oh, where oh where will this stud cock cum~?" she asked the audience. "I can see you are all very eager to watch me get covered in this thick cream. It's up to the highest donor, after all. Or if you all want, I can stop taking donations and I can just jack Aki off for hours...~"

She looked directly up at Tenko when she said this, teasing the audience but directing it mostly at her as she knew the green-haired girl was putting her all into not blowing her load everywhere. Her fat, fruit-sized ladynuts were basically churning cum factories by this point, the river of prejizz she was leaking a testament to her volume and her constitution. She felt that constitution wane as the second rolled by, though.

Just when both girls felt like she couldn't hold it any longer and right before Angel was about to let go for a second time, a jaunty jiggle played that drew both of their attention.

No way, thought Angel, looking above Tenko's cock to confirm the reality she was living in. Last I checked, the counter was only a bit past halfway. How did this...

Her question was answered as she checked the new highest donor of the stream.

_*Anon just donated $4,500*_

_As if she isn't gonna bust a nut tonight. All in on painting those black tits white._

Angie froze, unsure of how to process the absolutely wild amount of money she had just been gifted. She assumed they'd make that amount in an hour or two, not almost under a minute. It was humbling to know that these people would shower her with money at a moment's notice. Although, she was ignoring the other piece of the equation that just made her richer.

Angie was brought back to real life by the throbbing in her hands only intensifying. She looked up at Tenko, who was obviously jittery with pleasure and pent-up lust even through the mask she wore.

"Well, you heard the people," Angel said, grinning. She grabbed her fat dick by the base and slapped it into her chest, letting her precum splatter against her skin. "Cum all over this tan goddess's titties~!"

Tenko didn't have to be told twice. She had already passed the threshold of no return seconds ago, it was only a matter of waiting for her churning, swelling girlnuts to pump out all of that cum. Looking down at Angie, whose petite hands worked over her immense shaft like she were a depraved hooker as her precum splashed all over her chocolaty, petite mounds expedited the process. The icing on the cake, the thing that sent her over the edge, was Angel leaning forward with a look of liquified seduction in her eyes as she laid a gentle, passionate kiss against the tip of her cockhead, her breath tingling against her dick as she pulled back and aimed her shaft directly at her chest as if she knew that this would set her off.

"Ah, fuck!!! _CUMMING!_ "

Having spoken her first words on the stream, Tenko's vision blurred as raw waves of euphoria rushed over her. Her cumvein swelled as she shot a huge, steamy load over Angie's chest. Her moans were loud and depraved enough to easily drown out the donations flying in at record speeds, her tick pulsing in time with each rope of creamy white cum she emptied onto the foreigner's chest.

Angie didn't lose momentum for a second. She kept jacking Tenko's dick off passionately, falling in love with the feeling of milking as much cum as she could from this girl. The warmth that spread across her chest and dripped onto her tummy and thighs was almost as satisfying as the warmth Atua filled her with, although she knew deep down that she was learning to love one far more than the other.

After the tidal wave that was Tenko's orgasm, both girls were left panting and breathless from the strain of pleasure. Angie, ever the one to capitalize on moments like these, took a bit of effort to get up on shaky legs and point her chest to the camera.

"Ahh~ Will you look at that, huh? Such powerful, virile jizz that my futa fuckbuddy can shoot out~"

She brought her hands up and smeared her fingers through the glaze that coated her boobs. She rubbed the starkly white liquid over her chest, getting her hands dirty with the stuff as she drove the audience, and a worn-out Tenko leaning against the wall, wild. She bit her lip as she rubbed the stuff into as much skin as she could, letting it glisten on her dark skin in the rainbow of her fairy lights.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught some of the comments the chat was scrolling with, as well as some of the donation messages. More and more, the audience at home was starting to get antsier, wanting to see an even more brilliant show.

_Put that dick to even better use!_

_cocks were made for pussies, duh_

_I will give you my monthly earnings if you get fucked over that bed._

_I came here for prime dick in pussy content_

_8=======D_

Obviously, they wanted to see her get plowed. She looked behind her to Tenko, whose eyes were wide as she read the comments from where she was.

Tenko didn't know what to do with herself. She had already lived her dream by cumming within any vicinity of her biggest crush (even though she was already doing so before tonight without realizing it.) But not only was she now given the opportunity to go for more, but thousands of people were egging her on to do so. The nerves that she'd ignored were now flooding through her again, unsure of what to do with so many people wanting something like this from her.

Angie sensed the apprehension wavering off of her newfound friend. With a simple command of keystrokes, she muted her mic and looked at Tenko.

"You know, Atua would think of me as a wicked hag if I were to coerce you into something you don't want to do. We can stop now, if you want. I really appreciate all you've done for me so far."

But Tenko shook her head defiantly.

"N-no! I want to do this with you. I just need to get over it, that's all. Be tough like a degenerate male with my degenerate cock, I guess..."

Angie could tell she clearly had some hangups, but she trusted Tenko. With a cutesy thumbs up and a flourish of her ass as she bent over the desk, pointing her bare ass and pussy to the dickgirl, she unmuted her stream and spoke.

"It looks like our special guest will be more than happy to go for another round! And this time, our activities of praise and worship will leave both of us feeling heavenly~ Just give me a few moments to find a condom and we can begin!"

Angie turned away from her setup, making sure the camera caught her ass bouncing as she skipped to her bathroom where she saved a box of cock wrappers for such an occasion. She did hope that the ones she bought would fit her well-endowed friend, though.

Tenko stayed in the room, doing her best to keep her body out of frame while trying not to obsess over what chat was saying. A few comments and donations grabbed her attention, before the whole chat seemed to come to a consensus and filled made the infinite scrolling of words focus on the same subject.

Angie walked back into the room, a box of the largest condoms she owned hanging loosely in her hands before Tenko addressed her with a sweat.

"Um, Angel, I think you should read the computer. They seem to have something to say."

"Well of course!" Angie beamed. "I'm open to whatever my lovely followers have to say to m-..."

Her words trailed off as she was assaulted with their demands.

_Condoms are for panzies_

_4real? rubbers? as if :monolol:_

_I will unsubscribe if you even think about that._

_guess Atua isn't getting my donations anymore..._

Most of the comments in chat were similar in nature. Her donations were the same, although these were more pleading in tone than directly hostile. They paid her large sums of money, asking and begging for her to get fucked raw. Just from her time looking through chat, she had already made hundreds of dollars this way.

"O-oh... You all seem to want a more... direct deposit of Aki's love. Well... that is more than reasonable! Bye-onara, my friend!"

She hid her concern with her signature ditzy grin as she threw the package behind her desk, much to the explosive excitement of the audience and the hesitancy of Tenko. Angie got up from her desk and quickly tried to quell her worries.

"Do not worry, my friend. I'm a grown woman! I am on the pill, it'll all be fine," she lied.

Angie put in some commands for her stream and shifted the audience's view to the camera pointed at the foot of her bed. She walked over to Tenko and gave the best reassuring smile she could as she pulled her towards her bed. A twinge in Tenko's stomach made her want to stay in place, but the overwhelming trust and warmth she felt for the streamer allowed her legs to move.

Angie led her over to the edge of the bed facing the camera, patting the comforter softly. With an equal mix of exhaustion, apprehension, and lust swimming in her brain, she sat her naked ass on Angie's bed, her erect cock pointed right at the camera for all to see. From this angle, the audience saw that her prick went well past her belly button and was obscenely thick.

"Oh my~ Even after cumming such a big load, your heavenly cock is still nice and hard. Was it by Atua's grace that you're so full of stamina, or are you perhaps that much in love with me~?"

Tenko gulped as she tried not to answer honestly to that question. Angie giggled as she could read the answer all over her uncovered face, moving in closer to the futa with the utmost confidence.

She swung her legs onto the bed, positioning herself over Tenko's body, or more specifically, Tenko's fat fucking cock. Facing away from the girl, the audience could see her in all of her cum-caked, dark-skinned glory as she lowered her body onto that fat bitch breaker.

At least she would have if she didn't jerk her body backward right as her petals brushed against Tenko's cockhead, eliciting a moan from the girl and pandemonium from the chat.

"Be calm, my followers~ I am just giving you a sneak peek of what is to come. Besides, if I were to throw myself on such a perfect cock, I might hurt myself."

Her cautions were made more valid by the second as she lowered her body, Tenko's meaty club of a dick rubbing against her tummy as she slid her pussy along the outside. Both of their steaming, warm cores rubbing against each other made the both of them feel hot and bothered, only exacerbated by the fact that Angie wasn't even all the way down her cock yet.

Finally, she felt her tush sit against Tenko's waist and the both of them looked down with stunned silence to assess the damage.

Tenko's cock looked insatiable and obscene compared to Angie's tiny body. It throbbed madly against her flat tummy, as if just the stimulation of being sat on was enough to get her off. Her cock extended all the way up the plain of her midsection, only stopping just shy off her tits. Her swelling cockhead lathered itself in her own cum from earlier as she reached into the territory of Angie's jizz-soaked skin.

With an uncharacteristic rise in trepidation, Angie climbed her way back up Tenko's cock, the journey back feeling marginally longer than when she slid down her cock like a stripper. Her pussy once again pressed against her partner's cockhead, but this time the contact persisted, the warmth generated from the touch spreading throughout Angie's entire body.

Doing her best to entertain, she reached down to grab the cock threatening to spear her in half, holding it steady as she rotated her hips and ground her tight pussy against the near fist-sized cockhead. Gathering courage, she bent her knees ever so slightly, letting the first centimeters of Tenko's over-foot-long cock penetrate her for the first time.

"Ahh! O-oh Atua! This cock is so... f-fucking biiig!"

Her breathy swears easily filled the room now that she all but silenced the donation chimes, which were still steadily coming in. She looked down and felt a pang of fear as she realized that the wave of pleasure that shot through her was only caused by her cock head stuffing her pussy. She had so much cock to go before she bottomed out. Her pussy tightened involuntarily as she realized this, causing Tenko's head to be thrown back in a howl as she gripped the sheets, her body unsure of what to do with itself as something tighter than any sex toy she's tried was squeezing around her.

Angie worked her way lower and lower, her tiny body shivering with tingling pleasure against Tenko's muscular frame as she stuffed more and more of her cock into her tight pussy. She wasn't a virgin for sure, but at this point she failed to remember any toy she owned that compared in any way to the cock that was trying to claim her. Her nerves zapped her with each inch that she managed to squat into, like her entire body was being rewired purely to please this cock.

"Mmm! AH! Look at me, my divine followers!" Angie said, her voice undeniably laced with need as she hovered around the halfway point of Tenko's cock. "It is-ah!-easy to take on such a task with Atua's grace on your side! Mph! Even a cock as big and wonderful and f-fucking massive can be conquered as long as you belie-WAHHH!"

Angie's improvised sermon was cut short as one of her feet slipped out from under her, causing her to impale herself balls deep onto the martial artist's cock.

Both girls exploded into a symphony of depraved moans. Their bodies twitched and spasmed at the sudden stimulation that they both felt with Tenko's girlmeat lodged deep into Angie's pussy. While Tenko was able to barely, just barely hold back from cumming immediately inside of Angie, the islander wasn't able to share in her resilience.

The viewers at home got to see the high definition of Tenko's cock bulging Angel's midsection, the outline of her cock showing clear as day on her stomach as her balls slammed against her entrance. Being filled with so much cock so quickly pushed her over the edge. She nearly screamed out as she came harder than she ever had on stream before, her cute, pink pussy gushing clear girlcum like a fountain all over the both of them and her bed. Her legs, which were no longer holding her up, shook and her toes curled, her body malfunctioning from all of the pleasure.

Tenko was eventually able to calm down a touch. She looked down and saw her own cock through the indention in Angie's stomach, seeing the thing throb in time with her rapid heartbeat. She also saw Angie herself, her legs spread wide as if she wanted to proudly show off how she fit such a titanic slab of girlmeat into her stretched, squirting pussy. While Angie's face was partially obscure, Tenko's eyes darted to the stream preview and saw that the camera was picking up the face of a girl who was getting lost in a mire of sex and lust. Her eyes were vacant and not as focused as the attentive streamer who began her camshow that night. Seeing that look in her eyes, and knowing that she was the one who caused it, lit a fire deep in Tenko's chest. She wasn't sure if it was love or lust or something deeper and more primal, but she sure as hell wasn't going to pass up on the feeling.

Angie felt her heart leap in surprise as she was effortlessly picked up by the muscular girl beneath her, her legs being used as handles as if she were a light briefcase. Before she knew it, she was thrown over the long side of the bed on her hands and knees, the left side of her body now facing the camera. And all throughout the movement, Tenko's dick was still deep inside of her, the futa's cockhead kissing and grinding against her womb's entrance and causing her pussy to spill more of her honey all over the place.

Neither girl had any more words to share with each other or the thousands watching. They both knew that instincts were in control at that point as Tenko pulled her cock back, dragging her prick all the way out of Angie's velvety, soaked love hole. The sensitive streamer eeped as she felt the thick spire of cock she'd been forced to acclimate towards leave her feeling empty and wanting more. A wanting Tenko was happy to give her.

Leaving only a portion of her cockhead inside of Angie, she slammed back in, filling the girl with cock once again with a thrust that could shatter a plank of wood. Both girls writhed in the unimaginable euphoria that was this intense fucking. Angie blushed, a hint of dark color touching her tanned skin as she realized that she couldn't control her pussy, Tenko's dick forcing her to cum over and over like a depraved slut with each thrust in front of a massive audience. The usually composed thot couldn't find it in her to look directly at the camera as she was revealed for the horribly desperate slut she was with each slam that lovely cock made into her.

All thoughts of looking semi-presentable left her head as all thoughts left her head period. The dicking that Tenko was giving her was liquifying her reasoning, only leaving the desperation to be filled with cock all day, every day. As Tenko picked up the pace, her nuts swinging like a dirty pendulum into her tanned thighs as she grunted and fucked her harder, Angie's face became a miasma of fucked stupid expressions. Her eyes crossed, unable to focus on even the camera mere inches from her face. Her mouth lulled open in a perpetual O, drool leaking out of the corner of her lips while her tongue was hanging out, fulfilling the stereotypical ahegao that she had tried to avoid in her career but couldn't hold back now.

Tenko's hazy focus saw this expression from her peripheral view of the stream monitor, as well as the overwhelming amount of donations being made to the two lovebirds as Tenko's sweaty, muscular body railed into Angie more and more. The donations started to outnumber the regular chat messages at this point. The notification noise just became another instrument in the melody of their fucking, along with both of their shameless moans and the slapping of Angie's jiggling booty hitting Tenko's waist.

A small, microscopic part of Tenko begged her to stop. She knew that Angie was lying and that going any further would get the streamer pregnant with her kids. Even as she grabbed Angie's hips and stuffed her sloshing pussy over and over again, her dick on the edge of penetrating her womb, that small part of her brain was relentlessly telling her to pull out and finish literally anywhere else besides Angie's fertile, tight pussy. It pleaded with her to ignore the tightest of Angie's pussy that made it obvious that she wanted it straight inside of her and the fucked dumb face she had plastered onto her face that she'd never seen before. And try as she might, Tenko was about to give credence to this small part of her.

That was until a very celebratory fanfare played from Angie's computer. Angie, hazed out of her mind, didn't even seem to notice the sound as she surrendered her body to getting drilled by that fat spire of Tenko's dick. Tenko, however, squinted towards the display, her blurry sight brought on by sexual exhaustion causing her to strain a bit before she made heads or tails of what the sound meant.

"Congrats, Atua's Angel!" the display said. "You have made your yearly goal of $750,000 tonight!"

Yearly goal? Tenko thought to herself. She had to focus a bit trying to remember what day it was as her body ran on autopilot to fuck Angie. Wasn't it only February?

Tenko didn't have the head for numbers, especially right now, only rationalizing the bonkers amount of money as a stupidly large sum. That, along with the overwhelming majority of the comments and donation message begging her to finish inside hardened her resolution to see this out to the end. With newfound confidence in herself and her futa dick that she'd never had before, she quelled the small, nagging voice inside of her and went all-in on banging her crush.

She ungracefully shoves Angie flat against the bed, her cum-soaked chest staining her flowery sheets as Tenko pressed her body into Angie's back from above, getting a better angle to fuck into her with. Tenko's hot breath tickled Angie's neck, her mask having fallen off from the sudden push, although neither of them seemed to care at this point. Their entire world has become the sweaty, intimate, raw fucking that has consumed them.

Tenko, surprised at how long she's managed to hold out, could finally feel her balls rumble and churn with a second helping of sloppy futa nut butter especially made to be dump into Angie's waiting womb. Her thrusts were wild and uncoordinated, opting to focus on the strength in her core to fuck with rather than relying on any technique that she didn't have. She could feel the warmth start to build up around Angie's booty as she thrusted so hard it was beginning to bruise her backside.

Tenko's head emptied in a similar manner to Angie's as she crossed the point of no return. All she could focus on was Angie's fucked silly expression and the absolute divinity of her tight pussy as she burst deep into the girl. They both screamed in ecstasy, more than likely waking up the entire floor of their apartment complex with its thin walls as they came in sync. The volume of Tenko's load wasn't diminished by the fact that this was her second time today. In fact, she felt there was an even heavier torrent of cum shooting out of her cock slit as she filled Angie to the brim. It only took one or two ropes of fertile cock milk to completely fill Angie's womb, ensuring that she'd be pregnant with Tenko's kids.

Angie's stomach expanded even more as Tenko shot a relentless stream of cum into her womb, making her look fat with her kids already. Her taut stomach couldn't fit it all, though. Eventually, her pussy leaked with her baby batter, staining her bed and making sure that the sheets will smell like her jizz for ages.

Her entire upper body red, sweating, and heaving, Tenko finished dumping her load inside of her fuck buddy, feeling her twitch with delight as she slowly removed her dick from her stretched-out fuck tunnel. Her deluge of milky cum leaked out with her, dripping against her leg and forming a puddle at her feet.

To her surprise, it was Angie who broke the silence, or at least the droning that was made by the near-constant donations.

"Ah... ha... _so gooooood~_ " Angie whined. " _Please, more... daddy~ Stud~ Mmm...!_ "

Angie's fuck broken body shivered as she managed to roll her body to the side, her front facing the camera as she spread her wobbly legs as best she could for the camera to gawk at. She sends one of her hands down to her ruined, messy core, letting her fingers slide into her stretched-out cunt and gather as much of their combined juices as she could into her grasp before hungrily bringing them up to her mouth. She doesn't hesitate to taste their sexy concoction, lapping up her fingers with her tongue before sticking them into her mouth to heartily suck on. Tenko's face brightened a bit, a little embarrassed that Angie was so eager to enjoy something like this in front of all of these people, somehow forgetting the fact she just fucked her like a dirty prostitute live on camera.

" _Mwah! Ahhhh! Yummy...~ Daddy's cock spunk makes it taste so much better...~"_

Tenko, ignoring the male-coded nickname, couldn't tell if this was genuine fuck drunk enjoyment or a show she was putting on for the crowd. It didn't really matter to her, though. At least not at the moment. All that mattered was that Tenko found the act undeniably sexy.

"Oh...! Look at that, my disciples. Atua has blessed Aki with the constitution of an animal~ I'd be a bad idol if I didn't fulfill Atua's will and get that hot cock off again~!"

Tenko looked down, surprised she was indeed hard once again. She usually tapped out of Angie's streams after one or two climaxes. Something about getting to fuck the genuine figure must've kept her cock going.

Angie wearily flipped her body over, her overflowing pussy dripping with each movement as she crawled forward towards the object of her desires. Just moving after getting fucked so thoroughly was sending sparks through her tiny body, causing her pussy to leak more than just Tenko's cum.

She reached out, grabbing that sensitive, cum-dripping cock and gently guiding it into her mouth. She slipped her cock head into her mouth, her lips already having to stretch wide to accommodate the girth as her tongue lashed out, happily tasting the mixture of their juices lather against Tenko's fat futa bitch-fucker.

Something snapped inside of Tenko. Looking down and seeing the person she's admired forever looking up at her while she cleaned off her dirty cock sent her brain into a state of reversion. For a split second, she didn't see Angie, or even Angel, sucking her dick, rather she just saw a sex toy that was ripe for the fucking.

She grabbed Angie's silver hair and roughly thrusted her hips forward, slamming her slimy dick straight down her mouth in a brutal deepthroat. Tenko wanted to feel bad about doing something so depraved to her new friend, but her mind was ambushed by a rush of intense pleasure assaulting her overly sensitive cock. The way her throat convulsed around her dick and milked her for whatever cum was left stored in her balls drove her mad, enticing her to face fuck the stream queen to the cheering of an enthusiastic, paying audience.

Angie's throat made obscene glurking and spitting noises as she fucked her face like an onahole. Her balls slapped against her chin and neck, getting soaked with Angie's spit as she couldn't hold it in her mouth, her drool leaking out with each piston into her face.

Tenko screamed in pleasure as her balls twitched against Angie's stretched-out throat, the only sound matching her exclamations of carnal lust being Angie's own moaning drowned out by the fat dick in her mouth clogging her airways and forcing her to breath in the musk of Tenko's sweaty, dominant cock. She could literally feel her cock swell a few inches bigger inside of Angie's throat, the poor appendage compensating after being put to so much use. It swelled with each pump of blood forced into it, keeping time like a biological metronome as she came closer and closer to filling another one of Angie's holes tonight.

Tenko felt the now familiar rush of endorphins that signaled she was cumming, and didn't do a thing to hold the sensation back. She held Angie's face against her waist as she came once more, emptying the contents of her balls straight down Angie's twitching throat. Their moans were more restrained as they both felt the heavy grip of exhaustion hold them back. Tenko's legs felt weak and noodly as she came buckets into Angie's mouth, her fat dick not even giving her a chance to taste the river of jizz as she fired it all directly into her stomach.

With a huff, Tenko felt emptied out. She used the last of her energy to pull her cock out of Angie, the leftover shots of cum clinging to her cock making its way into her mouth, giving her another chance to taste Tenko's cock nectar.

As soon as her spitty cock left the streamer's mouth, Angie's entire body fell onto the bed without a word. Apparently, the only thing holding her up was Tenko's cock, her body succumbing to exhaustion as she passed out.

Tenko saw the sleeping girl and panicked, unreasonably thinking just for a second that she killed her. Even though the dumb thought passed quickly, she was still concerned for the girl.

That, and there was the matter of an audience still watching them. Tenko didn't even read the comments as she made her way over to the computer, her technological illiteracy showing as she didn't know what to do to turn off the stream. Her brain fried from what felt like hours of fucking, she elected to do the simplest thing and pushed the power button on the computer tower, leaving the audience with a completely blank screen. Although that didn't stop some of her most devoted fans from still leaving donations anyway.

* * *

The next time anyone heard from Angel was a week later when after a complete internet absence and a wave of conspiracy theories surrounding the whole thing, she sent out a message letting everyone know that her next stream would be that night. With around 50k viewers wanting to see what happened to Angel even before the stream started, Angel started broadcasting from her normal setup. Although some things were clearly off to consistent viewers.

Angel's room was mostly the same, although some new details had sprung up. There were a lot more pieces of gym equipment scattered across the floor; things like dumbbells, stretch mats, and a lone yoga ball near the door, objects that weren't a part of Angel's scenery before.

Next, the whole place just seemed less tidy. The sheets scattered and unmade, there were used tissues here and there, and more than a couple of dark stains could be spotted on many of the surfaces.

Eagle-eyed viewers with the 4k resolution subscription would be able to make out a tiny plastic device on Angel's nightstand. A pregnancy test with two lines, clear as day.

But Angel didn't seem to address any of that as she sat in her comfy chair and spoke to her crowd.

"Good evening, everyone! Thank you all so much for your patience and devotion! I recognize that my absence was jarring and concerning, and I appreciate all of the worries you felt for me! It was very touching to see. I will pray that Atua will give you all happy birthdays when they come around! Now for my explanation, I guess there's really no way to talk around it...~"

Her eyes darted off to the side where the camera couldn't pick up before the object of her focus made itself seen.

A fat, muscular, veiny, throbbing cock plopped against Angel's face, her cheek mashing against the titanic fuck rod. The body attached to it was similarly muscular and almost bouncy with energy, as if the person was more than ready to get up to some fun. A hand reached over and pressed Angel's face even harder into the cock, drawing her attention even more to the fat dick.

Angel's eyes became hazy and swirly with lust, her body becoming heated just from the simple yet direct contact.

"I...um~" Angel stammered. "I have recently become very, _very_ infatuated with a method of praising Atua. Oh, uh... rather, someone who can help me with praising his good name~ If you all don't mind, I'll have my friend, my _daddy_ , stick around for streams from now on so she can help spread Atua's love to all~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Think this one is long enough, guys?
> 
> This was a long one, to be sure. But it was super fun to write! Thanks a billion to @IbukiBaeoda for the highly detailed prompt. It gave me a chance to flex my writing muscles on another super long fic. Thus marks off my blackout bingo card for writing for every girl in Danganronpa. We're getting there.
> 
> If you want to keep up with that progress, check out my Twitter @EulaAO3 for updates on when I finish new fics and other announcements.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you all have a good one! Peace out.


End file.
